1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus, and especially relates to a dimmable and blink-suppressible light emitting diode driving apparatus without electrolytic capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes have many advantages over incandescent light sources including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, improved physical robustness, smaller size, and faster switching. Therefore, light emitting diodes are used widely for replacing fluorescent lamps or tungsten lamp. A light emitting diode driver is used to drive the light emitting diode.
However, the light emitting diode is blinking when the light emitting diode is applied to a conventional dimmer. Moreover, the light emitting diode driver needs electrolytic capacitors for filtering. The cost of the electrolytic capacitor is expensive and the life of the electrolytic capacitor is short.